Mas que odio
by Ali-chan1234
Summary: Un día como cualquier otro decide salir de su monótono horario, saliendo de aquel desastroso departamento para ir un rato al parque, en busca de paz. Sin embargo ahí también es perturbada su calma, decide adentrarse mas en aquel parque, encontrándose con su tierna contraparte,...la causante de su existencia...la causante de que sientas mas que solo odio. Pd: D! ppg no me pertenece.


¡Hola!, *^* aquí os vengo a dejar un one-short dedicado para las fans de los azules, espero sea de su agrado y bueno sin más que decir, aquí os dejo la nota XD

Nota:

Pareja: BoomerxBubbles

Rated: K+

One-short

Boomer; 17

Bubbles; 16

Tienen poderes y es una combinación de las Powerpuff girls, y las D! Powerpuff girls Z

 ***ㇳ2Mis sentimientos por ti, son más que odioㇳ2***

Se levantó por culpa de los pocos rayos de luz que se infiltraban atraves de la fina cortina, brindado un poco de luz al desordenado departamento que compartía con sus hermanos, restregó con sus manos su rostro mientras se incorporaba en el sofá, dejo de restregar su rostro para ponerse en pie y caminar al baño, al cabo de un rato salio de este con su cabello rubio escurriendo pequeñas gotas de agua y una toalla enrollada en su cintura dejando a la vista su bien formado cuerpo, miro a su hermano mayor; Butch, sentado en el sofá individual con su cabello mojado y el celular que robo entre sus manos ase por lo menos un mes. Recorrió con su mirada azulada el departamento, no encontraba a su hermano mayor, ese demonio rojo que a veces lo sacaba de sus casillas...

-¿y, Brick?-pegunto mientras buscaba ropa en el closet, Butch, dejo de ver "su" celular para mirar a su hermano menor, y mirar la única cama que se encontraba en el departamento

-se quedó hasta tarde pensado en como derrotar a las súper bobas-contesto mientas miraba nuevamente el celular entre sus manos

-sigue con eso, ¿no le es suficiente con que las dejemos terriblemente heridas?-Boomer, miro a su hermano mayor dormir en la cama de sábanas blancas, repleta de bolas y hojas de papel

-no me digas que te has encariñado-Butch, miro a su hermano, quien saco del closet una camisa manga corta azul con una franja negra, unos pantalones y tenis negros, y un ceño fruncido se dibujó en su rostro

-callate, bruto-dicho eso, se adentró nuevamente en el baño, despues de unos poco segundos salio, miro a su hermano mayor sentado en la cama restregándose la cara-bueno días-saludo con sarcasmo, vio una sonrisa ladina en el rostro de su hermano pelirrojo

-buenos días, Boomer-dicho eso, el pelirrojo se levantó de la cama, dejando a la vista su bien, bien formado torso ya que solo se encontraba en pantalones de dormir negros, y su cabellera larga pelirroja enredada como en todas las mañanas, paso al lado de él y sacudió su cabello rubio

-saldré-aviso, mientras abria la ventada del departamento, miro sobre su hombro a sus hermanos quienes asistieron

-no llegues tarde-los dos chicos, miraron a su hermano menor asistir y salir del departamento dejando su típica estela azul, el rubio se detuvo en el parque central de la ciudad, se sentó en el césped tipo indio, y su mirada azul en el cielo celeste y adornado por nubes blancas, suspiro se sentía todo en calma sin los gritos de, Butch y los regaños de su hermano pelirrojo, Brick, miro a su alrededor, todas las miradas femeninas se posaban en él, odia un poco eso, suspiro frustrado mientras se ponia nuevamente de pie, ¿porque tenían que ser tremendamente guapos?, camino entre el monton de árboles, anulando los murmullos de las chicas y solo permitiendo el canto de los pájaros…paro de golpe al ver una cabellera rubia, y un par de ojos color azul cielo, mirándolo fijamente, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y la observo desde su lugar, ella dejo de acariciar el pequeño gato negro y se puso de pie mirándolo con un poco de enojo, ella se encontraba ligeramente lastimada, por los golpes de el

-¿tengo monos en la cara o qué?-pregunto la dulce rubia, cruzada de brazos

-¿monos?, no, ¿lindos ojos?, si-respondió, con una sonrisa ladina, al ver como su contraparte se sonrojaba

-¿te sientes bien?-pregunto, la rubia con sus mejillas rojas

-de maravilla-respondió mientras aparecía detrás de la chica, ella se dio la vuelta, mirándolo con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, ¿Cómo llego ahí? O mejor dicho ¡¿desde cuándo él tenía ese poder?!

-como fue…si tu estabas alla…y…ahora estas aquí…-empezo a tartamudear, Bubbles, mirando en donde anteriormente se encontraba el chico para luego mirarlo a el

-un poder especial-respondió, mientras aparecía en el lugar anterior, ¡genial!, ahora las batallas contra el serían más difíciles-y dime, ¿Por qué tan solita?

-no te importa-respondió, mientras giraba sobre sus talones dispuesta a dejar al chico solo, pero fue grande su sorpresa al verlo a escasos centímetros de su rostro-eh…Boomer, estas muy cerca-comento la rubia, con sus mejillas rojas y alejándose del chico mientras caminaba asia atrás

-asi quiero estar-respondió, mientras acercaba más su rostro al de la chica, si el chico ya no era tierno ni nada eso, era un poco serio e aventado, ademas de burlisto y un poco enojón

-Boomer, lo vuelvo a repetir, ¿te sientes bien?, te recuerdo que soy tu enemiga la cual odias con todo tu ser-le recordó, mientras miraba los ojos azules del chico

- **Mis sentimientos por ti son más que odio** -y sin más que agregar a lo dicho beso a la rubia, quien abrió sus ojos de golpe, el chico para asegurarse de que no alejara su rostro del de él, acuno el rostro de ella entre sus manos, a pocos segundos la chica correspondió al beso, ella tambien sentía algo más que odio asia ese rubio… ¿su rubio?

 ***ㇳ2FINㇳ2***

Espero les aya gustado este pequeño one-short *w*, tambien como espero sus Reviews e favoritos :), chao

Alex: chao


End file.
